Cursed With You
by The13thConspiracy
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki had been a fantastic lawyer in the 1830's. but when his client is murdered, the mother takes her revenge on Byakuya with a curse: To see his murdered wife in every lifetime he lives. Dropping the lawyer gig, he is now Dr. Kuchiki sent to Africa to help. But what happens when he sees Rukia, the spitting image of Hisana, there as well. Will sparks fly? Or scalpels?
1. Africa

**So I'm sitting in my arm chair thinking, "If I get 100 comments on OOTL (One of the Last) I will post a new byaruki fic. Well, I am at 99. Close enough right? I thought so... ;) **

**Warning: Character death and there may be frequent changes to anything and everything in this due as it is not a developed as I would like it to be but I really wanted to write something so here us goo!**

**13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 13 **

_December 7, 1832_

Byakuya laid there with his wife curled into his arms. If the world would stop and allow him to remain this way, he would. She was beautiful: with skin soft as silk and black as night hair and eyes that sparkled like jewels. Her small petite form fit perfectly with his own.

She looked so beautiful when she slept peacefully, like right now. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, she was so incredibly frail looking, but strong. Her porcelain skin somehow seemed to match her.

She was perfect. In every way. He pressed his lips to Hisana's forehead softly, letting himself feel her warmth and purity through the kiss as he closed his grey eyes.

A knock from the front door ruined the perfect moment.

Byakuya hesitated a few seconds, waiting to see if the unwanted guest would leave. He had given all of the servants the weekend off, so that he and Hisana could spend some much needed time together, so no one answered the door automatically. Which means Byakuya had to do it.

Careful not to wake up Hisana, Bykuya untangled himself from his wife and slipped through the bedroom door, heading down the stone steps of their large and beautiful home.

When he opened the door, he was shocked at who was standing there. The mother of his client who was currently standing trial for murder.

"Might I come in?" she asked sweetly.

Byakuya stared for a moment, "Of course." he said moving back to let the elder gypsy in.

Byakuya was a lawyer, nearly the best in the state. His current client, Bryshan Petulengro, had been accused of murdering a shop owner for the money in his cash drawer. The evidence they had was an eye witness. That and Bryshan's initialed handkerchief found near the body. The boy was going to jail for a very long time. Everyone could see that. Byakuya couldn't stop the inevitable no matter how much this loss would cost him. And it would cost him more then he could ever imagine.

"What brings you to my home tonight Mrs. Petulengro?" asked Byakuya as he motioned for her to sit once they reached the large living room filled with expensive furniture.

"My son's case. What are you willing to do to keep him from jail?" she raised her chin slightly. Her white hair stuck out in places like spikes all over her head. The woman's skin looked like a piece of crunched up paper that someone had decided to un-crunch and use it for skin.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking." Byakuya looked at the woman carefully now. What was that supposed to mean?

Another knock at the door sounded before the elder woman responded, "One moment please," Byakuya stood, confused. Who on earth, besides his client's mother, would visit him during these cold night hours?

The knocks became louder and more persistent as he approached. The door suddenly flew open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Byakuya stared in utter shock that someone had dared break into his home. But before he could react, a man dressed similar to Mrs. Petulengro used the butt of a rifle across Byakuya's head, sending him to the floor with the world spinning before his eyes.

"My son was murdered last night!" the gypsy woman was standing now, looking down at Byakuya with the hatred of a thousand.

Byakuya blinked, trying to clear his swirling vision.

"He was beaten to death because you failed to prove his innocence." She snarled.

Byakuya pushed himself up from the stone floor, "You and I both know that he had killed that shop owner. The evidence is irrefutable."

"That doesn't matter! You, I was told, are the best lawyer in the state! You were supposed to stop something like this from happening!" She wagged a wrinkly finger in his face.

Byakuya couldn't care less about this woman and her son, he needed to reach Hisana and get her out of the house before they found her. If they hadn't already.

A scream reached his ears, causing his heart to stop instantly. Byakuya looked up to see one of the intruders holding Hisana by the arm as she fought against her captor. Byakuya lunged towards the man touching his wife and was instantly rewarded with the sound of a rifle firing and a sight of horror.

Pellet pierced flesh.

Hisana dropped.

Byakuya rushed forward, ignoring everyone else in the room, and pulled Hisana to him.

"No, no, no. Hisana, look at me," panic began to creep into his voice as he watched helplessly as her breathing became short gasps for air. His grey eyes began to tear at that thought of having to live without her by his side.

"I lost my son to the angel of death. Now you lose your wife to the same cruel fate." The old woman watched as Byakuya held his fragile, dying wife in his arms.

"She had nothing to do with this!"

"You brought this on her!"

Hisana placed a small delicate hand on his cheek, "B-Byakuya, I l-love y-yo-you so," She gasped for air to fill her lungs causing her to cough, "much." She gave a beautiful weak smile. He covered her small hand on his face with is bigger one and kissed her palm. A pained tear slid silently down his face.

The hole in her stomach continued to bleed ceaselessly. So much blood from such a small person.

"I know baby, I love you too, but you can't leave me, ok?" he pulled her as close as possible and held her.

She smiled at him one last time before her porcelain hand slipped from his and fell limp into her lap. Her eyes closed and her chest fell, never to rise again.

"H-Hisana. Hisana!" Byakuya lowered his head to her still chest and cried.

The next words from the old woman's mouth will forever change Byakuya Kuchiki's life.

"I curse you." said the gypsy. He looked up at the woman, his tear stained face showing nothing but pain. He leapt at her only to be shot, the pellet tearing through his abdomen, stopping him in his tracks. He collapsed to the ground as pain shot up through his entire body.

"Go to h-hell." he sputtered. As large amounts of blood began to pool around him.

"I curse you to walk the earth with the knowledge that you are the reason this happened."

Byakuya pushed himself up to his knees.

The old woman walked to Hisana's body and knelt down, "She is truly beautiful."

"Don't you _dare _touch her." he snarled viciously. She gave him a smile as she waved her pruned hand above Hisana's body and whispered unintelligible words.

"For every lifetime you live, you will see her and you will know that it is your fault she died."

"No! You did this!" he yelled.

"It is not reincarnation, just a continuation of her bloodline." she said as if she hadn't heard the words that he had screamed at her.

As they left Byakuya to his misery, they lit the satin curtains ablaze with the oil lamps that hung among the walls.

He crawled to Hisana's lifeless body. And collapsed next to her. Byakuya would die next to the one thing in his life worth living for.

He died that night. Next to his love. Under the burning sky.

..

_December 6, 2012_

The medium sized SUV pulled up to the facility and Rukia stepped out of the vehicle gracefully. She had been in South Africa as the leading medical physician for about three years, taking care of everyone and everything that passed through her door and sat or laid down on her table.

The facility itself was a good size and only .4 miles from the small village of ZuluWana. There had been a school put in about twelve years ago, teaching anyone who wanted to learn English. Shortly after, the medical center was put in. It had a main building for emergencies and held most of the medical supplies: beds, CPR equipment, blankets, some food, and much, much more. Including a section just for the tests done. Because of the supplies in this building made of metal, the facility had its own security team and guards all over the place constantly.

The second building held the housing and for all of the doctors (3 individuals) and nurses (7 individuals) and of course the security (25 individuals). All of the buildings were connected to the main power source, an entirely separate building, and they had their own individual generators. The doctors' personal offices were towards the back of the building.

Another building for surgeries and another for just normal hospital rooms for those who have to stay over night. And another for storage and a final building known as the cafeteria.

A total of 5 buildings made up the facility.

Rukia has gone through two attacks by the local "gangs" who thought they could break in and steal whatever they could get their hands on. It was a rough life there but she pushed through it everyday.

There was a problem, however, an outbreak of an unknown disease has been slowly spreading amongst the people of ZuluWana. As if life wasn't already difficult.

Rukia headed into her own office with the bag of stuffed animals from the local market to give to the kids who were scared that came in to see her.

She entered her office swiftly and tossed the bag of goodies on her file covered desk as she put her hair into a ponytail.

The phone rang.

Crap. This is what she had been dreading all day. The phone call that would tell her the results of the tests that she knew were going to come back negative.

She picked it up, "This is Rukia Ryoka."

"Good afternoon Miss Ryoka, this is David Schmier."

Rukia sat up straight, this was the Chief of Marywhether Hospital who wanted to send her a new doctor to help with the outbreak.

"Oh hi! Good afternoon, Chief!" she piped up.

"I have decided that since you have had some trouble identifying the disease, that I would send over a brilliant doctor by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki. He will be of great help. A brilliant man."

Shit.

"That sounds wonderful and all, however, I am currently waiting for a call from our labs telling me the results. This hopefully will tell us what it is we are dealing with." She said, hopeful sounding.

"Yes, well, I am still sending him to you regardless," he said. Rukia sighed, defeated. He most likely hadn't heard a word about her hopeful test results.

"Look I..."

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day Miss Ryoka." the line went dead. Replacing the phone on the receiver, she put her head down on her desk and blew out a frustrated breath.

A knock on the door made her groan, "Dr. Ryoka? Your one o'clock is here."

Fuck dammit!

Rukia looked up and nodded at the nice Hanataro Yamada who was kind enough to let her know. She stood and grabbed her white coat from the hook on her wall near her door and slipped it on.

..13.

"Adede!" Rukia knelt down to the ground and scooped up the small boy in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Ookeeah!" he chirped. She smiled happily at the 4 year old as she placed him on the examination table.

Adede was born four years ago next week in this very hospital to a mother who loved him more than life itself and only trusted Rukia with her babies care.

Rukia turned to Adede's mother who watched with a beautiful smile on her face.

"How have you guys been?" Rukia asked Alaba, Adede's mother.

"Well, Adede had a cold a few weeks ago." she said.

Rukia turned to the small boy, "A cold!"

Adede nodded

"Do you feel ok now?" she asked.

Another happy nod.

"Good," she said, "Lay down kiddo!" she cooed. The small dark skinned boy did as she said. Rukia began to push gently into the child's stomach and abdomen in general, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. As she did so, the boy giggled happily making Rukia and Alaba smile.

Once she was done with her examination, Rukia gave the boy a chocolate flavored sucker and sent him and his mother to fill out the needed forms. Now next was her two o'clock. She did have a two o'clock right? She was pretty sure she remembered three appointments for kids today. Or maybe that was supposed to be tomorrow.

A horn shook her from her thoughts.

"Hey Rukia! I got the new guy!" Called Tousen, the facilities designated driver, sort of. He helped with deliveries and driving emergencies to and from.

Wait a second. New guy?

Rukia walked towards the van and stopped when she saw the man who stepped out.

**Well, I did do research for this one :) so I hope you like the first chapter! If you want the new one, you have to R&R! You know I love them comments!**

**Until next time!**

**13**


	2. Intrest

**Wow! Can I just say that the whole time I was reading the reviews I got I was smiling? You guys made my day when I woke up this morning. :D I couldn't have hoped for a better response! So I would like to send out a warm thank you to **PAMILA DE CASTRO, Guest, Gritten-Tells, Vicky73 (the most enthusiastic by far ahaha), and loverukia, Duke-of-Spades, and finally, ReckoningDay. **Everyone that reviewed my first chapter thank you guys bunches! So as a gift, I decided to update quicker than I would have. This chapter wasn't supposed to come out until next week but oh well! ENJOY!**

**..13.13.13.**

_Previously:__ A horn shook her from her thoughts. _

"_Hey Rukia! I got the new guy!" Called Tousen, the facilities designated driver, sort of. He helped with deliveries and driving emergencies to and from. _

_Wait a second. New guy?_

_Rukia walked towards the van and stopped when she saw the man who stepped out._

Rukia watched as the "new guy" stepped from the passenger side of the van and closed the door. His hair hung softly across his left eye in black velvet waterfalls, gently waving in the warm afternoon breeze. His face and jaw had the perfect angles, almost as if an artist had carved him from stone. He was... for lack of a better word, beautiful.

Grey met violet.

Rukia smiled at him, mostly happy that at least, even if she had fought it at first, that he was going to help her stop whatever it was that was going around and infecting the upper most part of the village. It didn't hurt, however, that he was built like a Greek god.

~000~

As soon as he saw her standing there, looking at him, his heart stopped. Some of the others that had were supposed to be torturing him throughout his long years had resembled Hisana in many ways, but Byakuya was always able to pick out flaws that stuck out to him. But this one. This one had the same bright eyes, jet black locks, and even the stubborn bang that hung in her heart shaped face. She... his thoughts stopped when he spotted her one flaw: her eyes were violet, not the midnight blue like Hisana's. Maybe that would make living here at least a little bit less painful. How could he have been so stupid. "What were the odds!" he had thought when asked to come out here, "What were the odds that he would see here, in Africa of all places!" He couldn't have been more wrong.

She approached him slowly, giving him time to compare everything about her to Hisana. The eyes. The hair. The body shape. The walk. The two were similar yes, but very different, this woman had a silent strength to her; probably the thing that kept her here, kept her going. The way the Chief had spoken about her, Dr. Ryoko, made it appear as though she was willing to sacrifice a lot in order to stop these people from dying.

She was beautiful-

Stop. No. She wasn't Hisana. She could never be Hisana, and he wouldn't let her be.

"Why am I talking about her as if there was a chance. There is not. At. All." He thought to himself. She was his co-worker. A fellow doctor trying to find out what is killing these people. That was all.

"Rukia Ryoko," the young woman held out her hand to him.

He took it and gave a solid shake, "Byakuya Kuchiki." he replied simply. Her hand was soft and warm. The feel of her palm against his brought back the painful memory of him kissing Hisana's palm as she laid in his arms, dying. He quickly tossed away the memory.

"Thank you Tousen, I'll show him around." she looked passed Byakuya to the tall dark man behind him. Tousen gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

"I can see myself around." said Byakuya, coldly. His eyes never leaving her.

"Being new, this facility can get confusing sometimes. But if you would like to get lost, be my guest." Rukia said, a little offended at being blown off so quickly.

"Rukia, your 2:30 is almost here!" she heard Hanataro call.

She let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose. At least now she had a reason to leave this pompous ass of a man to look for himself like he wanted.

"Have fun, don't fall in any potholes. Lord knows there are a ton of those around." Rukia turned and left Byakuya standing. He bent down and pick up the bags he'd brought with him and headed off to find his sleeping quarters.

~000~

Rukia wrapped the stethoscope around her neck and headed towards the room where her next check up would be. She began to think about Byakuya, why had she been so against him coming? It's not like they didn't need the extra help. Maybe it was because the last time they had tried to send someone over, said person had thought they solved it, found the cure. However, when administered, it killed the patient instantly. The patient was 6 years old.

"Rukia-san!"

She turned to see Dr. Aizen jogging towards her, "Hai, Aizen-sama?"

"Patient in room 202. Yours right?" he asked with his ever so soft and warm smile.

"Yes, why?"

"Looks like she'll need stitches." he said. Rukia looked at him quizzically. Wasn't it supposed to be just a regular check up? Well, crap. Snatching up her clip board, she jogged to the examination room in the next building. And sure enough, there sat Akello, bleeding. The young 17 year old girl had an inch long gash on her back right shoulder blade, bleeding still.

"My goodness! You come in for a check up with a cut! Are you trying to fill up my day?" Rukia gave a pleasant smile to the young girl.

The young girl turned to face her, "I know, it was accident." she said. She was still in the process of learning English.

"Well, would you like to tell me what happened?" Rukia asked, examining the open wound.

Rukia walked over to the small table at the end of the examination table put on gloves and picked up gauze, stitching equipment and cleaning fluid. She put the medical supplies into a round silver bowl and set them next to Akello.

"Is going to hurt?" she asked, sudden nervousness sweeping over her.

"It will sting when I numb it, but that is as bad as it will get." Rukia replied as she stuck the needle into top of the medicine bottle and extracted the numbing agent.

Akello gave a nervous nod.

"Where are your parents?" asked Rukia, flicking the base of the needle, causing any and all air bubbles to dissipate.

"They were arguing, and I not want to upset them, so I just came here," Akello said as she turned back around so Rukia could inject the numbing medicine into her wound. She hissed as the needle penetrated the skin.

"Sorry," Rukia tossed the used needle into the hazardous materials trash and picked up the gauze and cleanser she'd grabbed only moments ago. Akello wore a shirt with no back, making Rukia's job easier, "Can you lay down for me and tell me what happened?"

"I tripped fell onto broken tree stump."

Fantastic. That meant that there were splinters.

"That isn't good. I'm going to have to stitch you up ok?"

"Ok."

Rukia turned around to yell out the door, "Can I get a nurse in here please?"

Orihime entered moments later, "What have we got?" she asked in her normal cheery tone.

"Akello fell on a tree stump and cut herself. I'm going to have to get the splinters and sew her up."

"Ok," Orihime slipped on a pair of gloves.

~000~

"There we go! All done!" Rukia piped happily. The procedure took over all about 45 minutes. Not too shabby.

"Thank you very much, Rukia-sama!" Akello hopped off of the table and fixed her clothing.

"Now, I want you to keep that dry when you shower and stuff, OK? Come back and see in about a week."

The girl nodded.

"Have your mom or dad stop by for the paper work soon ok?" Rukia tossed her gloves into the garbage as the girl left.

3:15 pm

Rukia took the clip board, not entirely filled out, and headed back to her office.

~000~

Byakuya hated asking for directions. Typical guy. But eventually he found his room. If you could count it as a room. It was small with a metal bunk bed to the left wall and across from it was a small black wooden desk with a bunny-eared T.V. on top. The room would have been dark if the lamp in the far left corner hadn't been on. The window was directly across from him on the opposite wall with metal shades that could be opened and closed with a metal bar attached. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it looked.

Doubtful.

Byakuya tossed his two bags onto the lower bunk and went to the window. He opened it to a very distasteful surprise.

_She _stood there with an orange spiky haired man, at least two feet taller than her. The man was smiling fondly down at her. She smiled up happily at him. The sight made Byakuya want to punch the carrot-top's light out. But why? Did it matter?

Yes it-

No. She may have the same smile and beauty but she was _not _Hisana. Yet, he still had to argue with himself over this? Why? He had been through many lifetimes and every time he saw her, not once did he curse himself for comparing them with Hisana. Maybe it was because he had to work so close with her. This was not what he had in mind.

He turned back to the door and there she stood. Watching him with a small smile on her porcelain features.

"I see you found your room. You are bunking with Renji Abarai. He's part of the security team we have here." She said.

Byakuya just looked at her, trying his best to hide how he felt when he looked at her. That's when he realized something. Tomorrow will be the 180th anniversary of Hisana's death and Byakuya's curse.

"Did you get your vaccinations before you got here?" He looked at her. Vaccinations?

"No, I did not." he said.

"Would you like to get them now? I can do it real quick." she offered.

"I would appreciate that. Yes." He appreciated it? Really?

"Great. Follow me." she turned and left, walking down the hallway towards the main building, to the labs.

When they reached the labs she motioned for him to sit. He complied.

"How long have you been here?" he asked. Why did he care?

"Three years." she said, raising the sleeve of his shirt and wiping it with rubbing alcohol. As the spot dried Rukia took time to appreciate his chiseled shoulder and arm. It too looked carved, just like everything else about him.

"Have you tried adjusting the vaccinations into something like a semi-permanent cure?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well, no duh," She said with a smile, "I have tried everything I can think of. We had tests done on the soil around their water source, the water itself, and we even dug deep down into the ground to try and find something, but there was nothing."

"Have you identified the strain?"

"Well, I know it's man-made. But that is all I've gotten so far." As they talked, she pressed the needle into his arm and injected the vaccine, "Pathetic. I know."

"It's better than having absolutely nothing." he looked at her as she tossed the used needle into the waist basket.

"True." she turned back to him, leaning on the metal table behind her.

"Thank you." he said as he stood to his full height, way above her. She looked up at him with a ghost of a smile playing across her face.

"Hey." Ichigo entered.

"Oh hi." Rukia seemed to brighten up a bit when she saw him. Did she have feelings for this boy? Byakuya wondered.

"We are closing up early today, there's a storm blowing in." he said with a smirk.

"Ok- oh! Ichigo this is Byakuya Kuchiki. Dr. Kuchiki, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, the head of our very elite security team." She sent a wink to Ichigo. Said man offered his hand to the new doctor. Byakuya took it and have it a firm squeeze.

The orange headed man winced ever so slightly at the amount of pressure Byakuya squeezed with.

"Nice to meet you." he said coldly.

"Same here." Ichigo replied, flexing his hand once Byakuya released. Rukia smiled, not noticing the daggers Byakuya glared into Ichigo.

~000~

Byakuya had finally drifted into sleep around ten in his not so comfortable bed. But sleep only brought dreams about that night...

_The fire had long since burned itself out when he arrived. A ghost of a man. He looked down at the two bodies of the young couple that had once lived there. Why did his master want the man brought back again? Did he say? No, all he said was that his new clientele had told him to revive the male and leave him to wake next to the dead and now very crispy female. _

_The shadow knelt down next to the body of the male and placed his pale hand on the dead man's chest. The glow the was emitted from his hand seemed to melt away the ashes and soot that covered the body. The shadowed man stood up and watched as the now very much alive Byakuya coughed and sputtered black from his lungs as he tried to swallow as much air as he could._

_When Byakuya sat up and took in his surroundings, there was no one around. He slowly looked to his right and saw the black charred body of his wife. _

_Byakuya stood and looked down, fighting the pained tears that rushed forward into his eyes. _

_Two hours later, he had buried her. The pain was damn near unbearable. _

_It took twelve tries for him to realize that he could not, no matter how hard he tried, kill himself. He simply did not want to live anymore without her. But unfortunately he could not change anything about that. He could not. Die._

**Wow! Took me a long time to write this one! What do you think? I am pretty happy with it myself. :) The next chapter probably won't be up for a little while unfortunately. However I will post sooner if I get more comments/reviews... ;) **

**Thank you all so much!**

**13 See ya!**


	3. Happy Friggin' Birthday

**So I would have updated earlier if the internet hadn't gone out and I hadn't been lazy . but at least I'm updating now right?** **I feel the need to take the time to explain to you what the buildings look like. Basically they look like hangers, for air planes and stuff only instead of planes there are medical everything (obviously) just so you get a feel for how everything looks. So without further ado! ENJOY!**

**~000~**

The storm raged all through out the night. Small rocks and sand pelted the side of all the buildings, desperate to break through and attack all those who lay inside, protected from its wrath. No one slept deeply that night, though they all knew they were safe from the violence of the storm, the feeling of unease had settled across the entire facility.

Byakuya sat up straight in his tiny bed, on the bottom of the bunk bed he shared with Renji Abarai, a very loud sleeper. The red headed pineapple man spoke loudly in his sleep, apparently arguing with someone. It would have been entertaining if Byakuya wasn't already having problems with his own dreams of that night. Maybe some warm milk would help settle his mind. Not one person ever knew about his childish secret about warm milk and the way it soothes him. Except for Hisana. He hoped to keep it that way.

Slowly, Byakuya twisted from his sheets and let his warm feet be cooled by the cold floor of the closet of a room. The soothing sensation began to slide up into the rest of his tense body, up his legs to his chest and spread through his arms. He let himself relax for a moment, resting his head in his hands. If he was honest with himself, living forever and having to see her, isn't that bad. He gets to _see _her, if only for a split moment, he gets to see that smile and maybe even hear her laugh. What's even worse, Rukia is the only reason he stayed in this oven of a country. From the second he stepped from the plane, Byakuya wanted to turn around and leave, go back to air-conditioning and a heat controlled room. But when he saw Rukia standing there, he knew he had to stay, to scrutinize everything and allow himself a little happiness at the same time.

When was the last time he had smiled? Truly smiled? When he and Hisana had decided they wanted to have a baby. When she had told him, only days before her death, that she wanted to have a baby, he had smiled and made love to her that night.

He stood from his bed, stretching all of his elaborately carved muscles before walking over to the door not but 7ft from where he stood. Down the hall, to the right and to the exit door that led to the cafeteria with an awning, pathetic as it was, the covered the path. The storm outside still raged with a passion, but Byakuya would be damned if he didn't get his warm glass of milk.

He slipped through the door as quietly as possible, out into the storm. The rocks and pebbles that blew about, pelted his skin, the wind ripping at his cotton bottoms and short sleeved shirt. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought. He pressed on along the 12ft long path that led to the side entrance of the cafeteria.

Fucking finally! He made it through the damn thing and into the next building, now for his much awaited reward.

He quickly made it to the kitchen and found the fridge, on the hunt for the bloody milk.

30 seconds later.

He pulled the warmed glass from the microwave and sat down at the counter, sipping at the warm beverage. The warmth filled him with every small sip. He loved the soothing feeling that always came over him when he drank it. That was when he saw the long bleeding scratch on his arm.

Well crap. How was he supposed to enjoy his warm milk now? A rock from outside must have got him.

"Nasty cut you got there."

Byakuya's head snapped up at the new voice. There she stood in her baggy blue pj bottoms and white tank top, showing just enough to make him stare at her for a little while longer than he should have.

"I didn't realize anyone else was in here," he said, fighting the urge to hide his glass of milk from view. He stood slowly.

"I come here when I can't sleep for a warm glass of milk, sometimes." she gave a soft smile.

No matter how much he wanted to, he could not keep himself away from this woman, somehow, she always found him. And the first day isn't even over yet! I will never win, he thought.

"You should fix that up before you leave, there's a first aid kit next to the left sink," she motioned over to the sink to his left. He gave a slight nod, having no clue what to say. She smiled before turning away to head out of the kitchen and into the main room, or rather, the eating area.

Byakuya went over to the sink and picked up the small white box and returned to his seat. It stung as he began to clean the wound.

Her scream echoed through the building. Byakuya dropped everything and ran into the main room, "What happened?" he asked, more surprised than anything.

Rukia laughed at herself as she backed away from the window, "Sorry," she smiled, "a branch hit the window. It surprised me." she placed her small, delicate hand on her chest as she attempted to calm her fast beating heart.

Byakuya literally sighed with relief.

Rukia cocked her head with a small smile, "You worried about me." she said.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her statement, "You screamed."

"Well, you certainly came flying in here like a bat out of hell didn't you." she grinned.

She is not Hisana. Not Hisana. Not her. Walk away right now. Just turn around and leave. Avoid any kind of _unwanted _contact. So then, what about all the _wanted _contact...? No!

Byakuya turned on his heel and left the room.

"Oh come on! I'm just messing with you!" Rukia called. Then she noticed the broken glass and spilled milk on the floor. Dammit! It was the perfect temperature too! Rukia knelt to the floor and began to gather the shattered pieces of glass when she heard someone approach her.

Byakuya knelt down with paper towels and let them soak up the spilled milk.

"Thanks," she said.

He didn't answer. Why? Why cruel world? She was so...

Their hands touched. Just slightly. Just enough that they could feel the heat off of each other's hand.

Rukia looked up at him, curiously. When Byakuya raised his head, they just stared at each other.

His eyes seemed so sad, so... alone.

Her eyes seemed to burn with the most radiant fire. Absolutely beautiful.

He leaned in towards her. It wouldn't hurt to have...one...

She leaned in, his breath tickled her face, sending chills throughout her body.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

Byakuya turned away, unable to move any closer to her, for fear that he might lose himself. What would happen if he allowed himself to fall for her, would the curse rip them away from each other? Would she die? Could he die?

"I'm sorry. I can't" he stood with the wad of wet paper towels and turned to leave the room.

"Why?"

"Be-because..." did Byakuya Kuchiki just freaking stutter! Oh shit. He left.

Rukia sat there, shocked. What on Earth had gotten into her? Never in her life had she ever wanted to kiss someone like that! Not even Ichigo! Yet, she was still disappointed that he had turned away. Was he seeing someone? He wasn't married, he didn't have a ring. Did he not like her? Well, that was hard to say, the two barely knew each other. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment while she took a deep breath.

Rukia stood and made her way to the kitchen to dispose of the glass shards, "Hey, Byaku..." he was gone. He'd left his glass of milk sitting on the counter.

"Happy friggin birthday to me." Rukia said out loud.

~000~

The next day went better than she had hoped it would. Not one single person wished her a happy birthday out in the open where others could hear. Only a close few that Rukia had been working with for a while even knew that she had aged yet another year today. And all she had to do to avoid embarrassment these next few hours, was to go about her day as if nothing was special about it. Little did she know that Ichigo and Renji had plans for this evening...

However, Adjoa, the chef of the hospital, had mad a HUGE birthday breakfast for Rukia. How he even knew was a mystery.

The facility gave jobs of cooking and cleaning to the locals for good measure. They were happy, which kept them coming in for regular check ups and kept everyone as healthy as possible. Not one person had complained about having to clean up other people's messes, every single one of them got health benefits and a decent amount of money to buy food for their families. Everyone was happy, save for those who had been admitted due to the "illness" that had been spreading for the last couple of years.

Maybe this will be the year she finally figures it all out.

And maybe, dear Rukia, will see what has been sitting there right in front of her for the past 3 years.

**Oh dang! Oh DANG! That did NOT just happen, yet, I believe it did. ;D Happy Monday all! Oh! Guess what! I passed my last class for the summer with a 91% whoo! IMA SO HAPPEH!** **soooo... anyway... let me know what you think! And have a super amazing day! You're all wonderful for leaving me such nice reviews to read! **

**I love them reviews!**

**See ya!**

**13**


	4. A Trip of a Day

**Good evening chaps!** **How art thou? Lol I had an inspiration to write this chapter at 10:30 at night so I am excited to present to you, the fourth chapter of Cursed With You. This chapter will probably be more of a test of the two characters' relationship. Lol for lack of a better phrase, there may be a little bit of fluff, irritation and excitement. However, chapter 5 will be posted soon, and it is going to be full of action and super-amazing-ness! So, without further to say, enjoy chapter four : A Trip of a Day**

**~13~**

Rukia finished up her day without too much to do and, honestly, it was boring. A few kids came in, a cut and a bruise here and there, and a concussion along with a broken pinkie toe. Absolutely boring.

During the concussed patient's checkup, she had heard rumors flying about how there could be another attack by the local "gang" on the hospital. Those stupid people just don't understand how this sort of thing works: first of all, they have _never _succeeded in trying to steal supplies so why the keep trying is something Rukia may never understand. And second, the security team, which can be compared to a SWAT team, have bigger and better guns and guys in general. Rukia had many times tried to figure out what good could come out of bringing a .22 to a .50 cal. fight. Figuratively speaking of course. But hey, you can't fix stupid.

After the rumors had spread through the place like the flu, Rukia finished with everything she hadn't done.

This was the most boring day ever!

Currently, she sat in her office chair fiddling with the hem of her pink tank top. She and Byakuya hadn't seen each other all day, thank goodness, Rukia feared that if she did see him, she might turn as pink as her shirt. Last night had been...weird. First the milk and then the... almost kiss.

OK OK OK! Deep breath. Calm your mind. And relax.

Rukia reached down and pulled out all 23 files of the currently ill with the "disease". She looked through every single one, if not for the hundredth time. To be honest, she didn't even need to look at the files, she had every single one memorized down to the period. It irritated the shit out of her, knowing that she was missing something that was sitting right under her nose.

The phone rang, making her jump slightly in her seat. She picked it up, "Rukia Ryoka."

"Good afternoon doctor!" the voice of the Chief of Marywhether Hospital sounded through the phone.

"Ah, hello there Chief." She straightened up automatically.

"How are things going down there with Dr. Kuchiki?" his voice sounded odd.

"They are going fine. We haven't had the time to get together in the lab quite yet, given the constant line of patients at the door. But I am looking through everything again just to be sure I didn't miss anything." Rukia smiled to herself a bit, _miss anything...yeah right. _

"Well, I suggest you do that soon Dr. Ryoka. The epidemic is spreading through the news here like wild fire."

"Hm. I didn't realize anyone over there even knew." _or rather cared. _She thought bitterly.

"Well, they do and we are getting blamed for not having already solved the problem." He sounded bitter.

"I'm working with him tonight, most likely, and so I will let you know if anything comes up." Rukia was irritated by this man, why? It's just one of those things where you can't help but want to break their nose just for being there.

"Alright then, have a good one." he hung up before she had time to respond. That's what it was, he NEVER actually listened to her. It felt like he _had _to call her, like his paycheck depended on it.

Jackass.

Back to the files she went as her office door opened revealing Dr. Ukitake, the third doctor that Rukia had been working with for a few years besides Aizen. Both men were outstanding doctors.

"Rukia-san, how many times have you looked through those things?" he asked motioning to the files.

Rukia smiled, "I know. I just feel like I'm _missing something,_" she leaned back into her chair.

"Don't you have an appointment in a few minutes?" Ukitake sat in the chair in front of Rukia's piece of crap desk that was littered with papers.

"No," she said, "They canceled."

"Ah."

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You will find it. You or Byakuya-san." Ukitake said gently.

"It's just so frustrating."

"I know." The older man stood and headed towards the door, "I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I know how you are." he gave a soft, knowing smile.

" I appreciate it." She stood, walked to him and hugged the father-like man. This doctor right here, was the only one who helped keep her sane throughout her time here. There were times when he's forced her to stop and rest. Rukia probably wouldn't know what to do if he ever left. Slowly go insane maybe?

After Ukitake left, she'd gone back to her files, and on coming headache.

~13~

Byakuya was in a living nightmare.

First, the "office" he had been given was _filthy, _dustand bugs everywhere. Then, he found out the damn chair was broke, **then, **he had to deal with the mounds of boxes that he had to go through which consisted of _everything _that had happened in this awful place since it was built many years ago. But was that all he had to deal with? No! Of course not! The top and middle shelf on the bookshelf were both broken beyond repair. Like, not even duct tape could come to the rescue. The desk drawers, when slid out, fell off the slides and to the floor, and the metal cabinet? Yeah, that was rusted shut. Permanently. _How the HELL DID THEY EXPECT HIM TO WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS!_

~13~

Rukia entered her room, eyes bleary from reading those damn files six times each. She had still come up with nothing, like usual. Could it be someone here that was causing this? No, everyone here was dedicated to finding the cause, not _being _the cause.

Renji suddenly bursted in, "Rukia! Ukitake collapsed in the cafeteria!"

"What?" the sudden intrusion and yelling made understanding his words difficult. But they had no time, Renji grabbed her hand and rushed them out the door to the building next door.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked once they were inside.

"SURPRISE!" a huge boom of voices filled the room as the lights suddenly turned on revealing everyone, staff and some patients, in party hats and noise makers. Rukia stared in utter shock and horror as she forced her fast beating heart to calm down.

"Wholly friggin crap, you guys scared me!" she laughed.

"Happy birthday, midget." Ichigo approached her with a pointed hat that had a Chappy design all over it.

"I am not wearing that." she laughed. But before she could escape, Renji held her while Ichigo pulled the string around her chin and adjusted the hat just enough so that it wasn't centered, but slightly askew.

"You don't get the choice." Ichigo said with his classic lopsided smile.. Renji released her.

With the hat came a glass of champagne and loads of food. Rukia hadn't eaten since...when was the last time she ate again? Who cares! There's food now!

And so the party of a lifetime went on, music blared, laughter sounded, dancing, and pretty much everything else possible to go on.

One thing was missing.

Or rather one _person._

~13~

Byakuya had made up his mind not to go to the party hours ago. The very idea of being forced to stand in the middle of all of those sweaty, dancing, and most likely drunk people just didn't sound appealing to him. At all.

Plus, Rukia would be there among said people, dancing, drinking. She had every right to, it was her birthday.

It would be considerate to show up and at least say happy birthday to her right? A tiny voice in the back of his head was taunting him, daring him to go and see her. No. He had to be strong and keep away from her. Was it the fact that she looked and sounded like Hisana that was slowly attracting him to her? She _would not _be a "replacement". That is just flat out ridiculous, the idea of it was absurd. Allow his mind to wander? Sure, just for sanity's sake. But fall for her? Um, no thank you, Cupid. Was it too soon to tell if he was? Fucking hell! He already sounds insane!

Just go wish her a happy birthday, that's all. Not hard right? At least it shouldn't be. So with that, he stood and headed for the massive party.

~13~

Rukia stepped outside unnoticed. Too many people in one room for her taste. The up side is that the food is fantastic thanks to their chef; and the cake both looked and tasted fantastic! Just the way the icing melted on your tongue, spreading its sweet goodness throughout your mouth. To die for!

She took a few steps and leaned back against the metal building, which was warm still even though they were in to the late night hours.

The night sky was beautiful tonight. The way the stars shimmered amongst the black reminded Rukia of diamonds that still sat in a black velvet case somewhere, waiting to be given to one lucky person.

The door a few feet away, opened revealing Ichigo.

"I figured you had escaped out here, midget." he smiled at her.

"How many times have I told you that I am not and do not appreciate being called a midget." She quirked her eyebrow at him. Two years ago, when they had first met, Rukia instantly fell for him. Fell, like tumbling down a hill covered in sharp rocks, those rocks having a name of Senna. Sure it sucked, but Rukia got over it. Granted, her heart fluttered a little every time they were together and he sent a warm smile her way. But that is just left overs from a long time ago.

"Well, it doesn't matter how many times you tell me not to call you a midget, I'm still going to because you are abnormally short." he said with a slightly defiant tone.

"I am not abnormally short! You're just abnormally tall!" she shot back, suddenly irritated at his snide remark.

Ichigo laughed off her exasperated look, "If you say so..."

Rukia huffed and began her march away from her tormentor. Ichigo stepped forward and hooked his long arm around her small waist, pulling her back into his strong chest. Rukia let out a surprised squeak as he did so.

He turned he around to face him, their eyes locked.

As Ichigo began to push her back up against the building, he leaned in, "Happy birthday." he whispered.

He pressed his lips to hers in soft dominance.

Rukia froze in shock. Holy shit! He's kissing her!

His lips were warm and soft as they moved gently against hers in a tantalizing motion. She closed her eyes and felt herself give into him. He pressed his body into hers, trying to close any unwanted gaps between them.

Neither saw the figure behind them.

~13~

Just say happy birthday. It's not that difficult, just in and out. Would she be happy to see him? Doubtful, but you never know.

Byakuya rounded the corner, on his way to the party, still deep in thought. When he looked up, his heart sank. Well, there she is, enjoying her party of _two. _

They are kissing.

And neither seemed to want to stop.

Byakuya fought the urge to rip them apart and beat the living- no.

She obviously didn't give to fucks about last night. He shouldn't have turned away and left. He should have kissed her. Should have tried. But now it's too late. What the hell should he care? He didn't even know her. Then he remembered how she had been looking at Kurosaki the day before- longingly. And now he saw why. Byakuya should have know there was something between them.

He turned away and headed back to his mess of an office.

~13~

Rukia pressed her hand against Ichigo's chest.

He pulled back slightly out of breath and confused, "What's wrong?"

"What about Senna?" Rukia looked up at him.

"What about her? What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he smiled and leaned back in to claim her lips again.

Rukia held her hand up, "This isn't right," she said, "You have been with Senna for two years, I don't want to hurt her."

"Just stop? Rukia I have been wanting this since I first saw you."

"I'm sorry, but you're a little late." With that, she unwound herself from his arms and walked away, leaving him confused and unhappy.

~13~

The bed felt amazing when Rukia curled into it. Her small form completely enveloped by the large blankets.

The rest of the party went ok. After those few moments with Ichigo, and the way he kissed her, if he hadn't been with Senna, who knows what would have happened. But Rukia and Senna were great friends! There was no way she could do that to her. It was bad enough she let Ichigo kiss her.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as the curled up and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Well guys, I have been working on this on for the past couple of days and finally feel like it's ready to be seen lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! Was it long enough? At times I was wondering if I rushed it a little bit...? I don't know! But I hoped you liked the little surprise scene I tossed in there! Heeheee. Didn't see that one coming did ya? **

**Until Next Time!**

**13**


	5. Out of Order

**Well hello there! Yes, here is another chapter to speed things along! This one will be more exciting, scouts promise! You know, sometimes I ask myself, "13, why do you like to make Ichigo the asshole and or bad guy?" answer: No freaking clue! Hahahaha Hereeeeeeee we go!**

**Chapter 5: **_**Out of Order**_

**~13~**

Rukia pulled, shoved and kicked at the obstacle- she didn't know what it was, probably a first aid kit; a huge one- but nothing happened. The van, being belly up, made things harder. She turned herself towards the window, braced herself and then sent a kick into the cracked glass.

Kick._ Crack. _Kick. _Crack. _Kick.

The window shattered.

"R-rukia?"a scratchy voice sounded behind her, just on the other side of the gigantic box thing.

"Tousen! Are you ok?" she turned and pressed herself against the box-like thing.

"I-I-I can't see." his voice sounded panicked.

Oh...shit.

~~13~~

_8 hours earlier..._

It had been a grueling week since the party. Rukia and Byakuya only spoke to one another during the late night hours when they were in the labs, working. Neither mentioned that stormy night a week ago- the almost kiss between the two. And Rukia had no clue that Byakuya had seen her and Ichigo the night of the party. Byakuya had figured it was none of his business.

So every night they worked together**, **the awkward silence hung between them, waiting for its chance to jump up and ruin something.

But as the days went on, they began to treat each other more like co-workers. An occasional conversation would strike up between them and then it would fall back into awkward silence, again.

Everyone could see the odd intensity between the two, even the new creepy nurse, Ichimaru Gin. Odd looking man.

No one said a word.

Now the air between Rukia and Ichigo was an entirely different story. Ichigo continued, out of sight from everyone else, to make unwanted advances on poor Rukia. Every time she turned him down he would become more persistent. She hated it. A lot. But Ichigo just didn't seem to get the hint, or didn't care. Either way it was incredibly annoying.

It's now Thursday and everyone seemed to be less tired sounding given that it was Friday-eve. It doesn't matter what time of year it is, or if you're on vacation or anything. Fridays feel amazing regardless. Thursdays, well, they felt pretty good too.

Rukia entered the "living room" of the housing building and plopped herself down onto the big green couch in the middle of the large room and received a few hellos and hi from others there. This day, was one of the few in the year that there were very little appointments which gave everyone most of the day to relax.

"Rukia, how many times have you read that file?" Orihime asked. Looking up from her romance novel.

"Uh, a few times." she gave a small giggle.

"By 'a few' she means 800 times." Rukia turned around in her seat and gave a glare to Uryuu, the other nurse in the room. He gave a small smart ass smile and proceeded to the smaller couch across from Rukia, sitting himself next to Orihime with his piping hot cup of tea.

"What? Don't deny it." It was no secret that Uryuu had the hots for Orihime. The only one who didn't know was Orihime herself. Orihime liked Ichigo, a lot. Sometimes Rukia found herself comparing this place to high school. It certainly had a ton of similarities.

"So Rukia-san, aren't you going into the village today? Maybe you should take Byakuya-sama with you...?" piped Orihime happily.

"Ha. As if." she retorted.

"Well why not? You two seem to need to get to know each other more, no? You do have to work _closely _with him." Orihime gave a sweet smile, fully knowing that Rukia got her hidden meaning.

"Wow. Subtle." Rukia tried her hardest to force back a blush, but it still betrayed her and presented itself. Rukia buried her head back into her file.

Byakuya entered without a word and went towards the coffee machine.

Uryuu cleared his throat loudly, "Good morning, Byakya."

Byakuya gave a curt nod as he turned around to face Uryuu, "Rukia," he said shortly, "Would you like to spend the day in the labs? I have some ideas we should discuss."

Rukia turned towards him, "Yeah, sure. But I have to go into the village today as well, to pick up a few things." as she turned back around she saw the look on Orihime's face, making Rukia's eyes widen in silent protest to what was about to come out of the orange headed girl's mouth.

"Oh! Why don't you go together? You don't know the village yet, do you Byakuya?" Orihime smiled victoriously at Rukia.

"No, it's fine." came his response. Rukia nearly sighed with relief.

Rukia watched suspiciously as Uryuu leaned over to Orihime and whisper something to her. When Orihime smiled, Rukia knew it was going to be bad.

~13~

Rukia tossed a few bottles of water, some sun screen and a few hair ties into her small back pack she planned to take with her into the village. And, grabbing it at the last moment, she put a small first aid kit inside and headed towards the open door to the outside parking area to meet Tousen.

Rukia walked at a quick pace, wanting to be on the way already. As she approached the van, she saw Byakuya standing next to Tousen.

"Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki wants to join us on our small journey." said Tousen, his sunglasses covering his brown eyes.

"Ah, I thought you said you didn't want to go?" Asked Rukia.

"The male nurse, Uryuu, told me I should go to familiarize myself with the surrounding village." He said cooly.

"Great! Let's go then." She said as she slipped into the back seat. The two men climbed in and they set off on their journey.

~13~

They arrived at the village in no time flat. All three hopped out of the van and walked to the first vendor who had different varieties of fruit at his table.

"Rukia! My favorite doctor and faithful customer!" piped the vendor Adwoa.

"Adwoa! How have you been?" said Rukia with a whole hearted smile.

"I been good! What can I get you today?" he asked as he leaned down on the table.

"Uhm, well, Adjoa needs a few new types of fruit so give me anything you got that is new." she said.

After paying for the food, the trio began walking through the market.

"Rukia I must go see my grandfather for a while. Do you mind meeting me back at the van in a few hours?" said Tousen.

"Nope. I don't minds at all. Do you Byakuya?" Rukia turned around to address the man walking calmly behind her.

He shook his head.

"Wonderful, I will see you soon." and with that, Tousen turned right and left the two together.

Awkward.

"How often do you come here?" Byakuya asked suddenly next to Rukia.

"About two or three times a month, I love this place." She smiled fondly, while adjust ing her small bag.

"I am sorry for what happened the other night during the storm." she looked up at the tall chiseled man.

"There's no need to apologize," she laughed, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the memory. Though nothing had happened, her cheeks never failed to light up whenever she thought about it.

"And I apologize for not wishing you a happy birthday as well." his grey eyes never left her face.

She looked up at him, "It's fine. I was never one for happy birthdays anyway. You can imagine my surprise at the gigantic party." she laughed.

He wanted to ask her about that little scene with Ichigo, but pushed his curiosity and irritation with the young man aside.

At the next vendor, different colors and sizes of odd looking clothing hung everywhere. Rukia picked up a huge sun hat, turning around she stuck it on top of Byakua's head. He looked ridiculous, she bit back her laughter. The pink floppy thing, hung awkwardly on his head. Byakuya's eyebrows raised in a "did you really just put this stupid thing on my head?" manner. Rukia laughed at the sight as she pulled the hideous thing from his head, having to stand on her tippy toes to reach him. His hair puffed up in odd places. Byakuya felt the top of his head for the awkward pieces of hair.

Rukia laughed at his futile attempts, "Here," she stood up on her toes and began to fix his hair for him. The way her fingers brushed through his hair, it felt good. He wished a gust of wind would mess his hair up completely so she had to continue her hair fixing deeds.

His hair was soft, she easily combed through his hair fixing it in a few seconds. Rukia wished silently that his hair was more messy.

She finished with his raven locks and lowered herself down. The world around them became silent as they stared into each other's eyes. Rukia lost herself in his grey eyes, the way they shined spoke of a silent sadness that he seemed to have tucked away from everyone.

Her hands slid from his silky hair, slowly sliding down his road chest, lingering. He reached up and caught them before she pulled back. She seemed surprised at his actions.

He could feel himself, the wall he built, slowly caving into this woman. No matter how much he wanted to fight, his defenses were breaking.

Rukia slid her small hands from his, "We-uhm, I have to go see about someone..." she looked down, avoiding his eyes as best she could. He didn't make any move to suggest that he was going to let her walk away.

She smiled up at him, excitement suddenly going through her at the thought of seeing her friend, "C'mon. Let's go." She hooked her arm in his and pulled him along with her.

When they arrived at a small hut, a woman in a long wrapped dress came out to greet them.

"Adanna! How is she?" Rukia smiled happily.

"Come in and see! She has gotten bigger since you last saw her!" said Adanna.

When they entered the house, Byakuya heard the faint cry of an infant filled the room.

Rukia smiled happily when Adanna picked up a tiny little baby girl. Byakuya felt a small pain inside when he saw the small child, remembering what he and Hisana wanted...

"Oh Adanna, she's beautiful!" The woman smiled proudly at Rukia as she handed the small baby over to her. Rukia cradled the infant in her arms.

"She is now 3 and a half months." she woman smiled down at the baby.

"Oh Adanna, this is my friend Byakuya Kuchiki." Rukia smiled at him, making his heart skip a small beat. Byakuya allowed himself a small smile and his heart a little flip of joy.

"Hello, Mister Kuchiki!" she young woman shook his hand as he returned the greeting. He watched Rukia smile and coo at the baby in her arms.

"Hello there little Alala. You are just so precious, yes you are." Rukia swayed slightly as she held Alala.

"Rukia, it is regretfully time to go back to the van." Said Byakuya,, he forced his emotionless tone.

"Awh, but I don't wan to go back, no I don't" she cooed. The small baby giggled and reached up to Rukia, making her smile widen. Adanna gently took the baby from Rukia and laid her back in her crib.

The two left Adanna's humble home and made their way back to the van. As they approached the vehicle, Rukia noticed the way Tousen looked. Distressed.

"Tousen? Are you alright?" Rukia looked at the man with worry.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Shall we go?" he said hurriedly. As they all headed back to the hospital, Rukia noticed the tension in the way Tousen held himself.

Something was wrong...

"Rukia your 4 o'clock is here." announced Orihime.

Rukia stood from the big comfy couch and headed to her office to grab her coat. As she approached, she saw Tousen standing there, "Hey. What's up?"

"You know how you asked if I was ok earlier?"

"Yeah," she entered her office and put on her jacket and grabbed her stethoscope and clip board.

"My grandfather is ill. I was wondering if you would mind checking up on him...? I am worried it might be the disease." He looked at her honestly.

Rukia gave the idea some thought, "Ok, this is my last appointment for the day so we can go after that alright?"

"Thank you." and with that he left. Rukia watched after him, slightly confused. Why hadn't he mentioned it when they were still in town?

Rukia's patient was a 32 year old man with back problems, she gave him pain pills and he was good to go.

Rukia tossed everything into her office before picking up her mobile medical bag- it was huge and the size of a cooler, hard like one too. She slung the strap over her shoulder and as she began her walk to meet Tousen, she checked that everything was in there. Check. Mark

Tousen was already in the van when she got there. Tossing her box-bag in the back, Rukia hopped up in the front passenger seat.

"Ok, let's go."

The drive was quiet and it was getting darker outside.

Tousen suddenly turned off the road, onto a side road, "Tousen, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done." he jerked the wheel hard to the left, causing the van to turn over on its side and then it kept flipping for a total of five times before it stopped, belly up.

Both occupants inside were unconscious...

~~13~~

**this literally took me all day to write and finish. I hope you liked it! Lemme know what you think! I'm excited to see how you guys thought it went! Whoo Chapter five. DONE! Chapter six will be up soon! **

**See ya later!**

**13 **


	6. Out of the Dark

**Here is another update for everyone who has been wanting one! I'm sorry it took so long! I have been so MIA. Lol I'm so happpy at all the reviews that I have gotten so far ~69! WHOO! So onto chapter six: **_**Out of the Dark**_

~13~

Consciousness swept through Rukia, alerting her to the pain that ran throughout her body. She reached over and hit the seat belt button that held her in place. The sudden loss of the restraint made her hit the ceiling painfully hard.

After breaking the window, she pulled herself out, glass cutting into her skin as she did so.

"Tousen!" she rushed over to the driver's side of the van and saw him lying there. His belt already released and glass was everywhere. She dragged him from the van, using all her strength.

"I-I can't see." he stuttered. Glass had shattered into his eyes.

"I know. Why did you do that?" she asked, panic almost taking over.

"I- I can't sa-say." he cried out as he reached for his eyes; they felt like they were on fire, burning.

"Ok, I need you to stop touching your face." she pulled his hands away from his face and placed then at his sides.

"I-I-I..." he quit moving.

"Tousen," no answer, "Tousen!" She pressed two fingers into his neck, feeling for a pulse. He was alive. Rukia scrambled over to the driver's side of the van and squeezed herself inside. Papers and junk littered the inside, making it hard to locate the radio to call for help. She tossed anything and everything that wasn't what she needed out of her way.

There it was.

Rukia grabbed it and hit the button, "Hello? Hello? This is Rukia Ryoka. Can anyone hear me? We've been in an accident." She released the button, waiting for a response.

"Rukia! This is Ichigo, what happened?" he sounded worried.

"I'm not sure, but Tousen needs to get back, he's injured badly." she said, thankful someone had heard her.

"We are on our way."

~13~

Byakuya was told what had happened and asked to come along for Tousen. He agreed without hesitation. What if she was hurt? Was this how it was going to happen? How this version of her was going to torture him. Anxiety swept through him for a moment before he pushed it away and pulled on his calm and cold demeanor.

~13~

The sound of vehicles approaching made Rukia relax a bit.

Dread swept through her when she realized it wasn't who she thought it was.

One of the gangs rolled up, cheering and making catcalls.

Well, fuck.

The truck stopped in front of her and a few men jumped out. Rukia stood up to face them. Of course, right about now is when she hated her height. Being small is most certainly _not _intimidating.

She stood her ground.

One of the men reached out and wrapped his hand around her small arm, slamming her against the van. She let out a yelp of pain when her back made contact with the bent out of shape metal of the side door. The man placed both of his hands on either side of Rukia, effectively blocking her in. As the man began to press his weight on to her, she waited for the right moment.

He was close enough that she could smell his putrid breath. She kneed him in the balls. All air escaped his lungs as he fell to the ground. Taking her moment of opportunity, she snagged the revolver that stuck out from the back of his pants and aimed it at the back of his head.

"Up." she commanded. He stood as best as he could and began backing up towards the rest of his friends.

"R-Rukia, What's going on?" asked Tousen, who was still on the ground. Rukia worked her way over to him kneeling down and pressing her hand to his shoulder, letting him know she was there.

"Just stay there ok?" she said.

Tousen gave a slight nod

Rukia stood, all she had to do was stall and wait for Ichigo to get here...

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" asked the one who had pinned Rukia to the van.

"If I feel like it." she smirked.

~13~

Byakuya sat anxiously waiting in the black SUV they were about to storm off to Rukia in.

The urgency in her voice was alarming enough, but the very idea that she may be hurt set him on edge. He had half a mind just to jump out on run to her if they didn't hurry their slow asses the hell up! Ichigo climbed in and started the SUV while everyone else leaped in as well and slammed the doors shut.

"Everybody ready?" Ichigo backed the SUV up and hauled ass to where Rukia had said they were.

When they pulled up, there were six dead bodies surrounding Rukia and Tousen.

Rukia helped Tousen into the van the instant they pulled up, and the rushed off to the hospital.

~13~

Tousen was rushed into emergency surgery to remove the glass from his eyes just as soon as they reached the facility. Rukia had cleaned what she could of herself with the first aid kit she grabbed on their way in and sat outside of the operating room, awaiting Byakuya to come and deliver the news.

Why had Tousen done this? Was he forced? Who put him up to it if he was? What was she going to say to him when she saw him? Would he have permanently damaged eye sight?

Thoughts raced through Rukia's mind as she anxiously waited. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were still blood crusted and grimy.

Then it hit her.

She had killed someone.

Shot six men, killed them.

As the feeling of guilt and nausea swept over her, Byakuya approached.

"Rukia." He said cooly.

Her head snapped up, "When will he wake?" She asked immediately.

"Not for a while, you should know that." he watched her carefully. She had a fairly large gash on her head and a few cuts and bruises.

"Right...right," she stood and turned to leave.

Byakuya was completely confused, "You need to have your head looked at and fixed up."

She eyed him, "I-I'll go do that now." She continued down the hall.

"You are in no condition, I will do it." He stated sternly.

"No, it's fine. You just got done with a surgery, I can handle it."

Byakuya ignored her entirely and walked passed her, taking her hand and guiding her to the lab areas. She needed peace and quiet to help calm her frayed nerves and the labs were a perfect place.

Once they got there, he made her sit on a stool while he put on gloves and began to take a good look at her.

She is truly beautiful.

Byakuya took a cotton swab and began to dab at the bloody mess on her forehead, causing Rukia to wince slightly.

"What happened to those men, Rukia?"

She snapped her head up to look at him, obviously upset, "They attacked us, I protected myself." She said, her voice shook slightly.

Byakuya quit dabbing at her wound and pulled her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, "Are you ok?" it was a dumb question but it needed to be asked.

She gave a struggled laugh, "No, not really."

Byakuya cupped her face and swiped away a tear that had escaped her beautiful eye.

Rukia couldn't stop herself as she crushed her lips into his, almost desperately. She pulled herself closer to him, swallowing up the warmth he emitted.

Byakuya was shocked at her sudden movement but fell into it immediately. His mouth hungrily claimed hers as her soft lips seem to match perfectly to his. Rukia's hands found their way to his neck as she tried to pull him closer. Byakuya realized he still had his gloves on, preventing him from tangling his fingers into her hair. He ripped them off and felt his way all over her, memorizing everything.

Her lips moved with his in a mesmerizing manor that kept him from thinking.

When she reluctantly pulled away for air Byakuya moved to her neck and continued to send tingles of fire throughout Rukia. She wound her fingers into his hair as his hands slid up her shirt and caressed her skin.

The break room isn't far from here, maybe he could get her to the couch.

Lifting her up so her legs wrapped around him, he glided into the room and gently laid her down on the couch.

The sound of something hitting the floor had them both up and straightening their clothes just as Orihime entered and turned the light on.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was in here," she eyed the two suspiciously.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to the shower actually." Rukia smiled politely and pushed passed the young nurse, heading to her room.

Byakuya stood silently and watched Rukia's retreating form...

**I know it's been a while... . I just had no motivation to finish this so I kept writing and then stopping so tonight I just decided to finish it! So I hope yall liked it! R&R!**


	7. Day of Pain

So loud.

Every bullet that whizzed by her ears seemed to scream her name.

Rukia sat, covering her ears, behind metal boxes that were from their most recent shipment of supplies.

The sounds of metal pinging and caving with every hit and shot made her curl up into a ball and try to block it all out.

"_Gee vir ons die dokter _Ryoko_ en niemand sal sterf. Hand om haar nou verby!_" one of the men firing yelled once the gun fire stopped.

Rukia froze upon hearing her name. They would kill everyone if she didn't give herself up. A bolt of fear and anger ran through her.

Ichigo, across the way, in the hanger, leaning against the doorway, got her attention, "Don't even think about it!" he hissed. Byakuya leaned forward from behind Ichigo, rifle in hand.

Rukia read his lips as he asked what the man had demanded, "_Give us the doctor Ryoka and no one will die. Hand her over now!" _

Byakuya's eyes widened as he angrily shook his head at her. Rukia pursed her lips and raised her hands as she turned and stood up, facing her potential killers, "_Ek sal doen wat jy vra so lank as wat jy verlaat en nooit weer terugkom nie." _She began a slow walk, hands raised, towards them.

The man looked around at the rest of the militia and they all gave a nod.

"_Ooreengekom." _

Rukia approached them carefully. Fear and uncertainty swept through her. She saw out of the corner of her eye Byakuya trying to jump up and run to her but Ichigo held him back. She battled tears as they tried to make their way forward.

"_Is jy die een wat my man vermoor al die nagte gelede?" _he asked, aiming is AK74 at her chest.

Rukia nodded, answering him in English, "Yes. I am the one who killed your men those few nights ago, they attacked my coworker and I and– "

"I do not want your excuses! BLOOD FOR BLOOD!" he cried, raising his weapon high in the air.

Everything moved in slow motion right then. She heard Byakuya and Ichigo cry out and rush forward. Then she heard the shots. And took her chance. She ran.

~000~

_Hours before..._

Rukia had a straight week of horrible nightmares. The images of the men who she'd killed in self defense after Tousen had tried to kill them, haunted her.

She'd spend the next few days going about her usual work, research, attending to patients. Another one came in late last night, same symptoms as the rest: First, coughing up blood, which turned into coughing up a white milky substances which, within a matter of hours, leads to slipping in and out of a coma. The diseases newest victim? Adede. The newly turned 5 year old.

Rukia vowed to no sleep until the boy was healthy again. She turned angry. She should have been able to solve this riddle! This confusion! She worked tirelessly in the labs for hours a day, between her daily appointments.

Currently, she lay unconscious in her office, her head on her desk. A dark, angry, cold figure stood above her, thinking. If she died now, it would be too suspicious. But, if she, say, was killed conveniently by the militia for the murder of those six men a while ago...now that would be just something wouldn't it. Since Tousen couldn't do the job that was asked of him, what's the saying? If you want something done right, do it yourself. That's what is going to have to happen. She would die by the hands of Byakuya Kuchiki. A difficult set up but it would make it more fun for him. Another plus, the old gypsy has been wanting to see this man die inside, see the look of pure fear and horror on his face when he realizes what is about to happen. Her words, not his.

The elder woman wanted to stick around long enough to be able to see his true downfall, to kill him with her own hands. Why she wanted this man to suffer so much was something he didn't care much for as long as she could pay and get him the supplies he needed for his creation of the "disease" the poor little Rukia was working so hard to cure.

The newest victim, Adede, would die quicker for his lack of a strong immune system. His death would crush her. He gave the boy about a week, give or take, before his kidneys began failing, soon after, his liver, then he would just die.

The sound of his companion's voice pulled him from his venomous thoughts, "I gotta hold of the militia's leader and gave him the news." He poked his head into the room, "Cute little thing, isn't she," he left.

The shadow filled man left the room, dark and quiet while she slept out of pure exhaustion.

~000~

Rukia woke the next morning with a throbbing headache. A light knock on the door had her finger combing her hair, trying not to look like she had just woken up.

Aizen entered, "Good morning, Dr. Ryoka. How was your rest in your office?" he smiled warmly.

Rukia blushed, "It was rejuvenating," she smiled back at him.

"I came to let you know that Tousen has awaken."

Rukia looked up, shocked. Tousen had slipped into a coma after his surgery so she was unable to speak with him about the accident.

Rukia immediately stood and rushed out of her office straight to Tousen's bedside.

When she entered, Byakuya stood by Tousen's bed, obstructing her view of him. Byakuya turned around to see her standing in the doorway, an anxious expression on her face. Byakuya's own expression turned dark. Rukia looked at him questioningly.

Byakuya moved to the side and let her see Tousen's body.

"No." She was filled with confusion and hurt.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya said, "he suddenly died about 15 minutes ago."

"What? How? Why? He can't be dead," she rushed forward and pressed her fingertips into the side of his neck, "you son of a bitch." Rukia's head fell.

"Rukia, I am personally looking into it." Byakuya put his hand on her shoulder, she brushed it off.

"He-he can't be dead, he hasn't answered my questions!" She sank to the floor in defeat.

"Rukia, I'm– " Byakuya was shocked at how fast she snapped.

"No! He tried to fucking kill me! He can't just randomly fucking die!" And then she realized what she had said.

"He what?" Byakuya looked at her with utter confusion, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Because I had a right to find out for myself first before I said anything!"

"Rukia, look at me," Byakuya grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to him.

"No." She jerked her hand free, "I'm going to find out who did this!" She took a breath, "Just leave me alone, I need a minute." She rushed out of the room, into the hallway where a few nurses and guards stood and watched her, alarmed by the commotion. Rukia looked at everyone standing there and turned, rushing away.

She slammed her office door shut and kicked the chair set in front of her desk over.

Who and why? Is she just destined never to get the answers she wants?

A glance at the clock sent her grabbing her coat and rushing to the room in which Adede resided in. Adede's mother, Alaba, sat next to her dying son, singing softly to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Rukia approached carefully.

"You will save my son, you will. I know you will," Alaba said softly.

"I will do the best that I can," Rukia replied.

"That's not good enough, you WILL save him!" she looked at Rukia with blood shot eyes, filled with the tears of a broken hearted mother.

"I'm doing everything I can."

"My baby is dying!" She sobbed. Alaba placed her thin hand on her small son's chest, rubbing soothingly.

The boy was hooked up to so many monitors and tubes that he was barely recognizable.

The monitor beeped and sounded loudly, sending Rukia into action. The boy's small body began to shake and jump about the bed: he is seizing.

"I need some help in here!" Rukia called out to anyone who was close enough to hear. Aizen rushed in. Alaba sobbed uncontrollably, her pleads became unrecognizable, the words blurred together. The only distinguishable word was her son's name.

Adede suddenly stopped moving and the monitor rang loudly. Rukia immediately grabbed the defibrillator and tore open the boy's shirt.

"Charging!" The small machine lit up with small green numbers.

"Clear!" Rukia called. She placed the paddles to his chest and hit the buttons. Adede's back arched, the monitor beeped once and then went flat again.

"Charging!" She called. Aizen began compressions on the boy's chest.

"Clear!" She pressed the paddles to him again. Pressed the buttons. The monitor flat lined once more.

"We need to call it," Aizen looked at Rukia.

"No!" She climbed up onto the bed and began CPR. If the damn machine wouldn't work then she will do it herself! Rukia counted to herself, reached 30 and gave the boy two breaths. By this time, Alaba had been escorted out to wait in the family waiting room.

Rukia didn't stop pressing on the boy's chest over and over until she felt his small rib crack under the pressure.

"You are NOT dying on me Adede!" she was becoming out of breath. Hands gripped her by the waist and lifted her off the bed, "No! Get off of me! He's not going to die!" she reached for the small child once more but the hands remained where they were.

"Rukia! Rukia he's gone!" Aizen gripped her by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye, "Call it."

She looked at him in disbelief for a moment, "T-time of death: 10:27 AM.." Aizen's hand slipped from her arms; he gave her a look of sympathy.

"Do you want me to tell Alaba?" he asked quietly.

"No." She said firmly, "I will do it."

Rukia walked slowly out of the room and down the hallway. It was as if everything was in slow motion and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the childless mother.

"Rukia! Where's my boy! Where is Adede!" she rushed to her, hands clasped together, like she'd been praying.

"Alaba," Rukia began softly, "I am so sorry to have to tell you that Adede did not make it. He's passed away." she didn't hear Byakuya come in behind her and stand in the doorway.

"What?"

"I– "

_SLAP!_

Rukia's cheek burned as Byakuya rushed forward. Rukia turned to him and shook her head.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LET HIM DIE! MY BABY!" Alaba collapsed to the floor sobbing loudly.

"Alaba," Rukia choked.

"_My baba is weg! ADeDe is dood! My kind! Hy is dood en dit is alles jou skuld nie! Hoekom het jy hom nie red nie_!"

"Alaba, I'm so sorry," Rukia knelt down next to the sobbing mother. She fought her own tears. Alaba suddenly stood and shoved rukia to the ground, rushing back to her son's room. Byakuya offered his hand to Rukia, but she refused.

"It is not your fault." He said gently.

Rukia ignored him and went after Alaba. When she entered the room, Alaba cradled her son as she sang a soft song to Adede. Rukia turned to leave and let Alaba have a last few minutes with her son.

"Why?" Rukia stopped and turned to the woman.

"I really tried, I did everything that I possibly could." Rukia felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"No! No, you do not get to mourn my baby! You killed him! You let him die!" Alaba stood and strode towards Rukia, scalpel in hand.

Rukia didn't see it until it was coming in her direction. The short blade pierced her abdomen, not enough to do any damage, but enough to hurt like hell. Suddenly, four men were restraining Alaba. The broken woman didn't fight, she just let the blade fall from her hands and went limp as she cried even harder than before. Rukia hunched over and held the right side of her stomach, spikes of pain sweeping through her.

She let out a breath and tried to make herself breathe again. The wound was only through a few layers of muscle, nothing too serious. Byakuya grasped Rukia as she nearly fell to the floor.

"Come on." He held her up and guided her away from the messy scene.

Byakuya ended up carrying her to the labs again where he knew it would be quieter, easier.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, a sob threatening to slip out.

"No." He moved her hand away from her bloody wound. Rukia sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he moved the cloth away from her stomach.

The sob that she had been holding back leapt forward and out of her, she immediately covered her mouth with her non-bloody hand. Byakuya cleaned her wound and stitched her up before he gently covered it with gauze. He snapped off his gloves and put his hand on the back of her head when she leaned into him, silently crying. She gripped his sleeves and buried her face as she let herself sob into him. Byakuya pulled her close, hugging her, covering as much of her as he could with his own body. He felt the overwhelming urge to protect her from everything that might ever harm her.

Her small body shook violently with every choked sob she let out. He pressed his face into her hair and let the scent of flowers overtake his senses. His heart ached with every sound she made. She's hurting so bad and he can't stop it. Byakuya shut his eyes and just held her there without a word.

Rukia absorbed his scent when she inhaled. Her tears most certainly had soaked his shirt by now, but she didn't really care that much. Every time she let out a cry, her stomach muscles throbbed. She'd lost him, Adede. She'd lost the one person who deserved a chance at a happy, healthy life. Her eyes shut, she could see the little boy's toothless smile and contagious laughter. His chocolate eyes and soft, milky skin. He was so full of life, and now he's just gone.

Rukia placed her hands on Byakuya's chest and pushed him away from her gently. She stood up on her own and instantly doubled over in pain. Byakuya kept his hand on her just in case she needed him. But she didn't, she just stood up, and walked out of the room.

Her blood stained clothing needed to be thrown away. She made her way to her room and changed into a simple button up white, long-sleeve-shirt, which she rolled the sleeves up on, and tan cargo pants. Getting into her clothing without pain was impossible. She threw on a new lab coat and went down stairs to the morgue.

Ukitake was just beginning to fill out the endless sheets of paper that were necessary for an autopsy on Adede's body.

"Rukia," he turned when he heard her come in, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She gave a weak smile as she kept her hand on her abdomen where the scalpel had sliced. Ukitake removed his gown and gloves before he hugged her gently as to not cause her pain.

"You really shouldn't be walking around." He said.

She gave a small knowing smile, "Can you get me the reports ASAP?"

Ukitake nodded.

"Thank you." She turned and left, walking slowly. Maybe a rest on her bed or in her office with all of her files and research would do her some good.

Rukia made it back up stairs and was crossing the big open area between the two buildings with all of the metal crates that were recent shipments to the facility when she heard the first shot sound. The bullet pinged against the crate right next to her head. Rukia instantly dove behind the crate, taking cover. Her wound flared up again, making her hiss.

She looked to her right as she saw Ichigo and a bunch of his men slide to cover with their weapons in hand. Byakuya slid right next to Ichigo. If she made a run for it, the likelihood of being hit is high, and in her condition, it most certainly wasn't a good idea.

"Don't even think about it!" Ichigo hissed at her.

Rukia pursed her lips and stood up, hands raised.

The man aimed his rifle at her after she answered his question. Rukia glanced behind her and saw another metal crate about 6ft away from her. There was no way she would make that before he shot her dead. Another soldier approached her from behind and kicked her in the back of her right knee, forcing her to her knees.

"I will not underestimate you even though you are small, I have small men, your size. I do not doubt that you killed my men, you will die for it however." He said in his thick accent.

Rukia nodded, she is seriously counting on Renji and his sniper skills. Just as the thought crossed her mind, the man's head jerked back and he fell to the ground in a heap. She took he moment of opportunity and ran towards Byakuya and Ichigo who laid down cover fire for her. Rukia dove into the hanger and pushed herself up against a large box.

Ichigo pulled the pin of a grenade and tossed it out at the firing soldiers. The explosions and cries of the men said enough, "Close the doors!" Ichigo cried as three others slammed the large metal doors shut, "Go out the back way and destroy those bastards."

Rukia sat against the box and breathed in and out, trying to rid her system of its overload of adrenalin.

"Come. Let's got to the cafeteria until all of this calms down." Byakuya helped Rukia stand and begin to walk. An overwhelming urge to vomit and let herself kneel on the ground for a moment to catch her breath.

"Wait." she said, "I-I think I'm hit." she said when she looked down and saw a surprising amount of blood everywhere.

Byakuya caught her before she hit the floor. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her.

~000~

She's dying. This is how it is going to happen. This is how he's going to suffer this time. Watching her die all over again was so painful. She gasped in pain as she pulled her to him. Her bloody hand clutched his shirt as she looked up at him.

She smiled, "I-it doesn't hurt, actually." A tear slipped down her face and he brushed it away. They both know what no pain meant.

"Get me some damn help!" He cried, his voice cracking.

She placed her hand on his which held pressure on her new bullet wound. She stared at his face as if waiting for him to do something. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek leaving a bloody streak.

"I've had a really shitty day," she coughed.

"Yes," he smiled, "yes you really have. But it will get better, you just have to keep your eyes open and keep smiling at me," he nearly pleaded. Byakuya rocked her in his arms, a single tear making its way down his cheek.

She gave him a curious look, "Why smiling?"

"Because your smiles are what I look forward to every day."

She smiled and placed her hand on his face, pulling him down, making his lips meet hers in a soft, dying kiss.

Her hand dropped from his neck.

She slipped away...

~13~

**So I would rather that you didn't kill me. It would be not very pleasant I assume. I can't tell you how sorry I am for being the lazy unmotivated ass that I am. I know. You all want to murder me, it's completely understandable. But I love you guys so much that I made this chapter extra explosive and exciting! So let me know if you loved it or hated it! I'd much appreciate the feedback as usual! **

**Toodles!**

**13**


End file.
